


Guardian to the Throne

by yinngoh



Series: Along the Way [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinngoh/pseuds/yinngoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Louis XIII rewards his musketeers for their recent efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian to the Throne

_~1630s_

_Regardless of how much he may remind me of the Arthur I first met, its times like these where Louis reminds me how very much_ unlike _Arthur he is…_

* * *

Merlin slipped easily through the servant’s passes and nicked a tray of fruit from the kitchens stealthily as he passed. Curious as to why the king had called for him through the soft mental-link he’d developed for emergencies, Merlin ducked through hallways and passages smoothly, making his way to a private drawing room where he could feel Louis’ presence.

Knocking twice as forewarning, Merlin pushed aside the door and stepped in easily. Inside, he saw four men turn with raised brows at the daring entrance, as well as King Louis himself – who had glanced up and immediately smiled at him genially.

              “Louis?” he questioned, not exactly seeing anything worthy of an emergency. “Is there something wrong?” As he spoke, he glanced pointedly at the four other men in the room; of whom he recognized from a couple of days prior, when they had been called in for ‘disciplinary action’ by the Cardinal.

Standing by Louis’ side, he offered the tray in his hand towards the king casually, “have you had breakfast, Louis?” Merlin _may_ have intentionally repeated the king’s name simply because he was finding the strangers’ reactions to his familiarity quite amusing.

Perusing the array of fruits offered to him, Louis hummed, “I have, yes. Although a snack right now would be nice…” he commented before picking a pear – his favourite.

Merlin smiled, before extending the tray towards the men, “fruits?” he offered simply. Three of them were looking at him incredulously, but the fourth, a larger man with a prominent moustache, boomed out a deep laugh. “Don’t mind if I do, good sir,” he accepted, plucking a large apple off the tray.

              “Your Majesty,” one man cleared his throat pointedly. “What exactly was it that you wanted to speak to us about?”

              “Ah, yes, yes.” Louis nodded, extending an arm towards Merlin and sharing a look between them. “Gentlemen, after the debacle regarding the Duke of Buckingham, as well as the Queen’s expressed approval of your valiant efforts, I have decided that you four,” he nodded to his musketeers proudly, “are to be assigned as personal musketeers under my direct orders.”

D’Artagnan cocked his head to the side minutely, “I thought musketeers _were_ under your command, Your Majesty?”

              “Hmm, yes, but now, you will receive your orders and answer _only_ to me,” the King repeated.

Just as Athos opened his own mouth to speak up, Merlin smiled cheekily and cut in, “basically Louis is giving you free reign over your actions because nobody will be able to reprimand you besides him.”

The King let out a burst of amused laughter before adding, “that’s true, but it will also mean that I will likely choose to enlist your services to me more frequently should you accept. Although you four have proved yourselves more than enough already.”

The four men – one merely a boy, really – exchanged looks and silent conversation before the first, stern-looking man spoke up solemnly, “it would be our honour to serve under his Majesty once more.” The three men bowed their heads respectfully whereas the youngest beamed and strode forward, clasping a shockingly-familiar hand on the King’s shoulder.

Merlin eyed the two boys with a soft smile, silently happy for Louis for finding a friend who didn’t bend under his title. He coughed pointedly to catch Louis’ attention though, crooking a brow in questioning.

              “Ah, yes. As my personal musketeers, the Queen has brought to my attention that you are expected to be in contact with me much more frequently than before. In light of that… four private chambers have been assigned to each of you as I believe it would be most efficient that you all stay by my side as often as possible.”

The men gaped, shocked that the King would be so gracious as to actually allow commoners – regardless of the fact that they were his musketeers – into the Palace. Each of them sputtered, failing to form proper words of thanks before the King held his hand up to silence them.

              “There is… one more thing,” he began mysteriously, a smile blooming across his lips as his eyes lit up in the excitement of sharing a secret. By his side, Merlin narrowed his eyes before sighing, probably guessing what Louis wanted to say.

              “It would please me very much if, considering you will be spending more time in this castle, that you will get along with my most trusted advisor” Louis’ outstretched hand curved towards Merlin.

The musketeers frowned, “I thought that the Cardinal was your advisor?” D’Artagnan voiced their thoughts.

Louis frowned at the mention of that man, “yes, but that is why I would like to introduce your first.” Merlin smiled, somewhat awkward and bashful at the same time.

              “Musketeers, allow me to introduce to you Merlin Emrys; royal guardian of the throne,” the King took great pleasure in savouring the shocked and stunned faces of his musketeers before his tone grew serious.

“He is my greatest advisor in the times he chooses to do so” he shot a pointed look at Merlin, “and only myself and the Queen is aware of his presence. I am assured that he is vaguely recognized as a simple member of the staff by anyone else.”

Merlin nodded at that, having been careful in who knew about his presence.

“I am trusting you four with this knowledge in the hopes that you will get along, however, make no mistakes that if you test me, I will put my trust in Merlin first and foremost over any other’s words.” The threat was clear – as if Louis could really be anything else.

              “Merlin as in… _Merlin?!_ ” was D’Artagnan’s response to all of this. Louis, on the other hand, seemed satisfied that there was no other objections to his announcement and looked down at the pear which had been cradled, forgotten, his in palm. Silently, Louis held it out to Merlin, pouting petulantly like a child now, in the presence of the one who had almost raised him, and yet spoke to him like more of an adult than the Cardinal ever did.

Still smiling patiently at the young musketeer, Merlin glanced down at the fruit before his eyes flashed a burning gold. Three gasps and two jaw drops occurred in response to the pear floating out of the King’s palms before it split evenly into four pieces, which lingered before the King who nonchalantly plucked one out of the air and popped it happily into his mouth.

Two of the leaner men gaped wordlessly like fishes out of water whilst the larger man, having finished his apple, boomed out a laugh and easily asked for a repeat performance. The request was easily acquiesced by Merlin who magically sliced up a plump peach – managing to lose none of the sweet juice in this method – and floating the pieces towards the awed and pleased man.

              “No way…” D’Artagnan breathed out, still stuck in a stupor, eyes dazed as he watched all of this happening.

Athos shook his head, sighing greatly and speaking, “I’m not even going to bother trying to understand anymore.”

              “Well, I like him!” Porthos voiced, happily chewing on the succulent peach slices which were now doing a little dance in front of him. “It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Porthos, and I do hope I shall get to see more of your magic tricks soon.”

Merlin winced at ‘magic tricks’ but nodded nonetheless, “feel free to seek me out any time, Porthos.”

Aramis sighed in response to Porthos’ great laugh before extending a friendly hand, “And I am Aramis.”

Merlin grasped his hand and shook it firmly, smiling in response, before turning towards the youngest musketeer who blinked and stepped forward easily enough. “The name’s d’Artagnan, it’s an honour to meet you, sir.”

Laughing, Merlin shook his head, “just Merlin is fine, I’m not used to such titles, d’Artagnan.” Finally, his attention turned towards the last musketeer, the stern and unimpressed-looking man who had a voice that suggested to Merlin that he was probably the makeshift leader of the group. Merlin offered his hand in greeting.

Looking at it for a moment, Athos took it in a firm hold and shook once. “Athos,” he said simply, looking straight at Merlin whose heart stuttered once at the familiar look in Athos’ eye. It reminded him of the times Arthur stood among the front lines of battle; calm, confident and the unmistakeable look of a leader – albeit a one that had made many mistakes of his own.

              “Do look after Louis, will you?” Merlin asked cheekily, shooting a grin at said king. “He tends to attract the worst people and trusts much too easily.” While playful, Merlin meant what he said – Louis was still much too naïve for his station, causing Merlin to worry about him constantly, as if the incident with the Cardinal wasn’t proof enough.

King Louis smiled, pleased and unruffled by his comment, turning to Merlin. “And you’ll look after my musketeers too, won’t you, Merlin?”

Heaving a greatly put-upon sigh even whilst he shook his head with a small smile on his lips, Merlin replied, “of course, Louis.”

_I’m not too sure what to feel about being so openly prided on by a royal… but I guess it’s a rather nice change for once._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!


End file.
